1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys and, more particularly, to a toy doll which simulates the movements of a person tap dancing.
2. History of the Prior Art
There have been many dolls devised over the years which have included mechanical arrangements for simulating movements of humans or animals. Attempts at such simulation have ranged from the crude to the much more sophisticated. In general, such toys have been capable of simulating a single action of the particular living being. For example, a dancing doll might simulate the movement of a leg of a person while a talking doll might simulate the movement of a mouth and include some sound mechanism. Some dolls have been capable of more than one mechanical action; but, in general, these dolls have been sensitive to handling and easily broken.